


Replaced cogs

by Acid_Bunny010



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Brotherly Love, HoneyKetchup, M/M, alternate universe science, depressive at first, stonerbros - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_Bunny010/pseuds/Acid_Bunny010
Summary: I want to further develop this idea that I described in this drabble: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857939/chapters/26801832If you want to read, you'll have to check that one out so it makes sense. Thank you!





	1. Gameplay

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for such a short 1st chapter

**The song that gets me in the _writing_ mood: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8uy7n_2Gqx8 &t=1479s**

**Undertale Papyrus- Rus/Papyrus**

**Undertale Sans- C/Classic**

**Underfell Papyrus- Edge**

**Underfell Sans- Red**

**Underswap Papyrus- Stretch/Swap**

**Underswap Sans- Berry/Blue/B**

***

The door shut behind Rus' back, leaving the rest of the household behind, nobody said a word and the only sound were the muffled sniffs and sobs of Blue. A second passed and then two when Red finally coughed awkwardly, waking the rest up from this trance they were in, the weight of the words and the depressing truth crashing in all at once. Deleted...forever. Just when Stretch thought that nothing was worse than seeing the people most dear to you die right in front of your eyes, this happens. What if you weren't allowed to even see that, ever again? It was a joke. All of it. His life, the resets, the sacrifices, everything. 

**HoPe: 0.9/1**

So what if they get on the surface, the player will get bored anyway and do it again and again until somebody messes up. Just one mistake is all it took the other him to get erased, what will it take him to doom everybody to death? Life is unfair.

**HoPe: 0.8/1**

Just what will it take?

***

Papyrus was strolling around in Waterfall, looking for his small sibling, truthfully he knew where he was but he just didn't feel strong enough right in this second to tell him it would be alright. He didn't know if he could lie again or keep that stupid smile on his face a second longer. But there were things needed to be done, things that only he could do; his duty if you may. His duty as a brother. Papyrus stopped dead in his tracks, staring at one of Waterfalls' prettiest echo flowers, humming and listening carefully... _I wish I could see the stars_...What a beautiful wish, he thought. I hope your wish will come true, he whispered back to the flower, running his digits on the silky petals.  _I hope your wish will come true~ I hope you wish will come true_ ~ 

It was nice to hope and dream. Dreams aided the wounds of reality and hope lit a spark of life inside his soul, glowing red and filled with determination and that was all that was keeping him alive right now. It was all that he needed to survive and continue to play. He stood up from his crouching position, popping a few joints and smiling as happily and as lovingly as he could manage then headed for the hidden bench he knew Sans would be at. Past a few rivers and the glowing lily pads he was met with a sleeping skeleton, his face relaxed and jaw slightly slack. Papyrus sighed in relief plopping next to him and taking in the sight of his vulnerable and small sibling. The pearly white bones now stained with dried tears, the slightly torn and messy clothes but most importantly the clutched fist. Slowly and carefully he took the smaller hand in his, rubbing at the knuckles and opening his brother's palm. He sighed at the small and torn piece of paper, a picture. The last one he took with the Swaps before their world faded into nothing. He stared at it long and hard taking in the dear memory that flooded his mind and soul with warm thoughts about the times spent together as a family. How his and Blue's cooking sessions usually turned into a messy fiasco that they'd later on laugh about. How not so sneakily they stalked their brothers' relationship and dates, laughing at the obvious awkwardness between the two. He snickered remembering the over exaggerated gasp Blue made when C and Swap had had their first kiss. A pang in his soul reminded him of his current location and time, his smile dropped and he hugged the picture close to his hurting soul, putting a hand over his mouth as to muffle the start of his sobs. A sudden shift in Sans' position made him stop and look at his sibling, he had entwined their phalanges and snuggled up next to him:

-I'm sorry I ran...needed to cool off after..y'know.

-I do. I didn't know you still had this picture, brother.

-The only thing I have from that timeline. 

Papyrus hummed, grabbing his small sibling by the waist and placing him in his lap, the other rested his head on Papyrus' chestplate, looking up at his strong and amazing brother with a slightly dazed look. The bigger of the two started rocking gently back and forth, hugging Sans close, burying his face in the other's neck, Sans returned the hug and gently started a humming a song he didn't even know, it sounded a little out of tune but it seemed to soothe the other.

-We'll see the stars...? he whispered

-Together. came the small reply

The gentle humming faded into an echo as the world around them seemed to disappear slowly. Darkness engulfed everything and they soon found themselves fast asleep. 

 

 


	2. Frienemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the usually loud skeles talk without caps that means they are toning their voice down

**If nothing from the 1st chapter made sense please do check out this drabble here and it might clear up some things: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857939/chapters/26801832**

**Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I5Ml6eqtxUs &t=19s**

**Thank you.**

*******

The serene and quiet atmosphere of Waterfall makes for a great nap, not very comfortable but very relaxing. Papyrus cracked open his eyes, only to wince in pain at the discomfort he felt in his neck and sacrum. The ground couldn't compare to his soft bed. A soft sigh brought his attention to something, somebody rather, in his lap. Looking down his eyes softened, running his hand over the other's head gently not wake C up. 'When was the last time he slept so soundly? So peacefully?' It would be a pity to wake him up, so as quietly and as gently as he could he stumbled to his feet, grunting a little. He checked his brother again and held him close to his chest starting to walk towards Snowdin where he knew he would get an earful from Berry for staying out so late, and he knew he deserved it too. He should be the responsible one after all. Eh but everybody breaks the rules now and then, he supposed.

***

-WHERE ARE THEY? WHERE ARE THEY? THEY SHOULD'VE BEEN HERE A LONG TIME AGO. IT IS WAY PAST MIDNIGHT! THAT IS IT, I'M GOING OUTSIDE TO-

Berry was suddenly stopped in the middle of his fear and worry induced panic by a gloved hand on his shoulder, which pressed painfully hard on the soft bone:

- **YOU ARE NOT LEAVING. THEY ARE FINE. THEY ARE NOT CHILDREN ANYMORE B.**

-BUT WHAT IF-

-Bro...I-I think Edge Master here might be right this time, stay inside, they are okay. Murmured Stretch, not looking up from the window

- **THERE IS ALSO THIS CURSED SNOW STORM OUTSIDE, WE'LL BE CLEANING ALL MORNING IF IT DOESN'T STOP SOON.**

 **-** THIS IS THE ISSUE! THERE IS A FREAKING SNOW STORM AND OUR FRIENDS ARE CAUGHT OUTSIDE AND YOU WANT TO STAY HERE?!

- **Our friends...? Blue-boy...did you hear a word that Rus said? They could care less about what happens to us.**

 **-** ARE YOU INSANE? THEY NEVER-

-Blue...I think Red has a point. He said they went through a series of deletes and resets. They hid that information until they were cornered to tell us, isn't it fishy to you? The fact that they forgot to mention that there is more that what we know? 

-BUT-

- **Face it Blue, your little "friends" don't give two shits about us. They care about their own damn selves and I could bet my life Rus didn't tell us the full truth. Heh and I don't blame him...I wouldn't have either.**

There was silence for a mere moment and then Blue sniffled. The words finally sinking into his soul. Then with a huff, he turned on his heel and grabbed his coat:

-I might be stupid and naive as you always call me,  **Red.** But this, I know. They are our friends, if they didn't care they could have lied to us about everything and just give us false hope about the surface and the child but instead they WARNED us about the dangers of breaking the rules! I don't know what that is to you, but to ME that is more than enough proof that they are our friends.

Suddenly, a freezing chill entered the cozy house as the door opened widely and the frame of the tall skeleton appeared. Blue squeaked as he saw the two in the doorway, his shocked yelp turned into a relieved sigh as he closed the door:

-THANK THE STARS YOU'RE OKAY! WHERE HAVE YOU-

- _I am very sorry for arriving so late, we got...sidetracked._ Was the only thing Papyrus whispered as he took off his boots and headed upstairs

-BUT...Did I say...something?

- **B...JUST DROP IT, THEY ARE HOME AND THEY ARE VISIBLY FINE. GO REST. YOU HAVE WORRIED ENOUGH FOR THOSE TWO.**

 **-** I agree, lil one. Go get some rest. We've all had a pretty rough day.

-But...I-I just.

Edge sighed annoyed and grabbed the small monster by the waist carrying him in one hand:

- **WE'LL BE UP THEN. IT SEEMS SOMEBODY NEEDS COMPANY**

He kissed his mate's small head and smiled at the dusted blue cheeks that complimented his flawless features. Edge knew Stretch was eyeing him from the moment they met but that didn't bother him, sure, he loved Berry; more than his own life. They were soulmates after all but annoying Stretch with acts like hugging, kissing,  ~~making Berry mewl and scream for him~~ were still the best form of entertainment. He hugged the sleepy monster to his chest, glancing over to his brother who fell asleep on the couch and over to Stretch and smiling before making his way up the stairs and entering his little mate's room that was only illuminated by one single echo flower. He hummed, putting the smaller one on his bed and caressing his cheek then turning around to get undressed. The heavy metal pieces that made up his armor were soon replaced by loose pajamas. When he turned around to face the other monster he was surprised to see that Berry had nothing but a loose pair of boxers on. The small monster, seemingly in a trace, was playing with the fabric of the cotton shirt in his hand while resting his skull on his knee. Edge sneaked behind him, hugging him tightly and kissing his neck:

- **What is the matter, love?**

 **-** I...I don't know. I just...I just feel so...empty. 

- **Hm-Want to talk about it?**

 **-** Not really...

Blue turned around to face the scarred monster, gently he raised a hand to the other's damaged eye and sighed, bumping his head into Edge's sternum

-Fuck...

- **I couldn't have said it better, love...I couldn't have said it better..**

 


	3. Souls and mates

Sans woke up with a headache, his skull throbbed and he swore he could see black spots blurring his vision. He raised a hand to his face, massaging his temples. His throat and back felt sore and his body was engulfed in a unpleasant heat. He was sweaty and burned all over, his soul shaking and craving release from the unrelenting warmth it was emitting. The small monster groaned as he threw off the blanket he was carefully tucked under. 

-Pa..papyrus...his voice not nearly loud or strong enough for anybody to hear

-Pa-Papyrus...he gasped as the culmination of his being tightened then stood like that for a few seconds, finally releasing

-Please...Papy-rus...h-help

He heard his own voice...pathetic and weak. What else was he, honestly? Just a burden on his young brother's back, somebody to take care of. He would've chuckled but he found he had no energy nor voice to be able to do that. He looked at the door from the small bed they shared, wishing his cool brother would come in and heal him at once. What would he do without him? He was sure he'd be dust. A sudden thump brought his attention back to the door, his eyelights were hazy and dreamy, nothing felt real anymore. His body tingled, his soul felt like it was going to explode the pain radiating from his skull down to his phalanges- all felt like too much. The bedroom door creaked open, quiet footsteps made their way next to him, crouching down and touching his sternum. He could hear words being mumbled but his muddled thoughts made it impossible to understand what. Suddenly, he was pulled into a sitting position; something was brought up to his mouth and reflexively he parted his teeth only to choke on the liquid that was poured into his mouth. It felt so much better, his bones cooled down and the pain almost instantly stopped but his soul, it felt even tighter than before.

Sans cracked open his eye sockets, wincing at the blinding light next to him:

-YOU’RE FINALLY AWAKE! THANK THE STARS BROTHER YOU SCARED ME.

-B-bro? What happened? Are we, in your room?

He looked around, still a little puzzled, did Papyrus carry him here? He suddenly remembered the events prior, at the thought his soul lurched and shook, he tensed and hissed, clutching his oversized shirt.

-S-shit…P-pap please…call A-Alph-

-BROTHER…YOU ARE STILL ILL…STAY STILL. I WILL TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOU SO DON’T YOU WORRY.

Papyrus turned around, leaving Sans alone in the room, wheezing and gasping for air. What the actual fuck was happening to him? His vision got blurrier by the second. Dusting didn’t even feel like it was that bad of an idea. Papyrus entered the room, locking the door behind him, he did not need interruptions or any of the household members suddenly coming home and ruining this for him. He needed this. He grabbed a small syringe from his pocket and attached an extremely thin needle to it. It would hurt anyway…but he tried making this process all the more humane if possible. He stuck the needle in a small bottle that was about as big as his thumb. He looked at the label of the bottle to be sure it is the right soul extract and smiled when he saw his own name scribbled onto it. He hit the needle a few times to get any air bubbles and sighed, lifting Sans’ shirt, revealing the shaking little heart. It dripped and seemed about to burst but Papyrus knew better than to hesitate now. If he missed out the dosing schedule, everything he’s been working on might go to waste. He stuck the needle in.

***

-WHAT ELSE DID PAPYRUS TELL US TO GET?

****-TWO HONEY JARS.** **

****-That is legit on the other side of the Underground!** **

****-STOP BEING SO LAZY AND MOVE YOUR ASS OR THE SHOP MIGHT CLOSE.** **

****-Fucking FINE!**** Yelled Red in frustration, rubbing the bridge of his nose

-Sheesh…your bro is a hot head. Murmured Stretch

- ** **No shit…hey, Stretch?****

 ** **-**** Sup?

****-Don’t you find this a little odd? I mean this dude fucking told us to get all these things that he KNEW for a fact were at least two miles apart.** **

****-**** Red, you’re paranoid. It ain’t his fault the shops and the market are so far from each other.

- ** **Maybe…have you seen C since he got back with Rus?****

-No. He’s sick and you know that too.

****-Have you heard  ‘im last night…? I thought it was Pap-Edge screaming…psh I ran outside and heard it was C, but when I tried to get it, the damn door’s locked up ‘n’ shit. If you could’ve only heard  ‘im. Just…fucking awful man. Do you** ** **_**_really_ ** _ ** ****think it’s just a cold he’s got?** **

-No…

Stretch heard him too. He didn’t sleep that night.


	4. Suffocation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos! Enjoy~
> 
> I kind of hate this chapter

Stretch didn't sleep that night or the many more nights that came. It wasn't always Classic at fault though, his thoughts were always wondering what was going to happen if a child falls down once more, will he get deleted? Will Blue and the rest get deleted as well? He was never nervous when speaking to the the kid, it just came naturally but now, after knowing the truth he was scared. Now, just like countless other nights, he was laying in bed, frowning while looking up at the cracks on the ceiling when a loud beeping next to him made him yelp. He grumbled and turned off the alarm clock...7 AM already? Did he not sleep at all? Apparently not. A sweet smell hit him and he knew Blue was cooking something. Stretch yawned, popping a few bones, before heading to the bathroom, he didn't his brother to tell him he needed a shower, urgently. The sweet smell was stronger on the hall, making him crave something sweet. Stopping in front of the bathroom door, he knocked on it and when he got no answer, Stretch slowly turned the creaky knob. He took a step forward but soon stopped dead in his track, his eyes widening at the sight of C, hunched over, clawing at his rib cage while trying to hold himself still. There were orange-ish trails of what he assumed was bile on his jaw, teary eyes soon looked up at the tall skeleton, unable to speak just whimper before throwing up again. _Shit_ , murmured Stretch.

-C! God, he rushed down next to the small monster, no...fuck, hold on.

He couldn't do much besides sit there, next to him, rubbing soothing circles on his back while trying to think about all of those books his father made him memorize about illnesses and cures. The small crying monster calmed down after about a solid five minutes of coughing and puking, now cuddled up next to Stretch who seemed to only be able to chant  "It's alright" and "Shh, I'm here"  on and on. It suddenly got quiet, almost deafeningly, if that makes sense. C, shivered and really weakly reached out to the monster hovering above him. It made Stretch freeze and look down at Sans. He was so weak, his eyes were faded, his bones lost their pearly white colour and he was crying. He was scared beyond belief and also, he didn't trust himself with healing magic but he had to try. Slowly he lifted the once white shirt the small Sans wore. He almost gagged at the sight of his scratch covered ribs, they were leaking marrow which was now slowly, grotesquely, dribbling down his spine and hitting the tiles. The culmination of being, the soul was in way worse condition, though. It was shaking, seemingly pierced and leaking an odd brown-ish, orange-ish couloured substance. The puzzle was unclear, Stretch didn't know of any illness that would cause leakage in the soul. The weird substance was disgusting, no wonder the soul wanted it out. That would explain the nausea. Stretch closed his eyes concentrating on the small heart, his hand snaked into the rib cage, but when it made contact, Classic started struggling and screaming on top his lungs:

-No! No! LE-E-EAVE ME A-L-L-OONE. Not again, STOP! STOP! STOP! I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die.

-Classic! Cla- SANS! 

The sound of his own name made him struggle even more and yell, Papyrus didn't even hear Blue walking up the stairs until his brother spoke up from the doorway:

-FOR THE LOVE OF TORIEL WHAT ON THE UNDERGROUND IS, his eyes widened,-PAPY?! CLASSIC? WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

-HELP ME MAKE HIM SIT STILL! yelled Stretch

Blue shook his confusion and shock aside, rushing to his brother's side and grabbing onto whatever he could to make his alternate stop kicking and clawing, it took them years to make him stand still, C's voice was brash and he couldn't yell anymore, thank God nobody was home at the time, he resumed to begging and pleading. Their friend's behavior made the Swap siblings exchange looks before Stretch finally touched the ill monster's sternum with two digits, avoiding contact with the infested soul. He breathed in 

-☹⍫➷⤨  ⇉ ⎔⬙⦯⊒ ⊓ ⊔ ⊕...he muttered

A calming green magic enveloped the begging monster, the swirls of green dancing through the damaged rib cage and healing the small wounds, deeper cuts left scars. Classic inhaled deeply, eyes wide before completely collapsing into Stretch's arms. Blue sighed relieved.

-WHAT DID YOU DO TO CALM HIM DOWN? asked Blueberry

Stretch didn't answer, just got to his feet, wobbling a little before turning around and walking towards the door, he stopped midway and glanced at his sibling:

-I put him to sleep. 

That was all he said before Blue could question him further. He sluggishly walked towards his bedroom, opening the door and placing the sick monster on his unmade bed. At least it is clean, he thought. Now, he could examine the other properly without being afraid of getting his hand bitten off. Stretch strode to his closet and opened it hastily, rummaging through old boxes full of forgotten clutter and old clothes when finally he found his old kit, Undyine gave it to him when he still worked at the lab. Stretch dusted it and placed it on his empty desk. A myriad of bottles and utensils were neatly arranged in it, Stretched popped out a small test tube and a pipette. He turned around to look at the troubled monster and clenched his teeth. Carefully, he took the pipette and struggled to hold it still while taking a sample of the goop, attentive not to touch the soul or the scars. Once he got enough, he sealed it with a rubber stopper. Placing the glass container on the desk. He looked one more time at the monster before frowning and mumbling under his breath "I will find out why this happened...I will heal you. I swear." 

Just then the door opened and Rus strolled in a cheerful manner, only to be stopped by a small quivering hand:

-Oh? HELLO THERE BLUE, HOW ARE YOU TODAY? 

-H-hey...um

-OH, BEFORE I FORGET! HERE.

The tall monster smiles widely and gives the blue eyed, usually boisterous monster, a neatly wrapped box, Blueberry accepts a little hesitant but opens it anyway. His eyes glimmer at the sight of the new pair of baby blue gloves. He looks up and the small smile he tries fails, leaving Papyrus a little disappointed:

-YOU DO NOT LIKE IT? I AM SORRY FOR THE SUDDEN SITUATION, I JUST KNEW YOU HAD RIPPED THE OTHER PAIR AND I THOUGHT-

-I love them! But...Papyrus, your brother...

Rus' eyes widen when hearing his sibling mentioned, the smile leaves his features immediately, his eyes darkening.

-Where is Sans? he spits

-He...he's with Papy but he got sick and m-my brother took care of him, his soul! His soul looked damaged and it was leaking and we- and...

Blue inhaled sharply as she was pushed out of the way:

-WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER THAT C WAS THIS SICK? Blue demanded

Rus, already halfway on the stairs stopped and looked back, his face held pure hatred and for the first time, Blue...was afraid:

-THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, NOW IS IT?

That was the last thing he said before walking the rest of the stairs and heading for Stretch's door. He knocked politely, trying to hide the fact that he was fidgeting. He heard no answer so he opened the door to find Sans,  **his** Sans, with no shirt on in this lazy copy's bed. Stretch stood at his now empty desk, looking at Rus. 

-Can I help ye? he grumbled, trying to keep his voice down

-Why is my brother here? Papyrus said flatly

-Lil' one got sick, took care of 'em. 

-While I understand the goodness and kindness behind your actions I must ask to retrieve Sans, and now if you will excuse me.

He strode next to Sans, who was sleeping soundly maybe the first time in days. He hummed as he raised his little body to his chest, watching for any reactions. When none came he proceeded on leaving:

-Goodnight, Stretch. Thank you for your "kind" gesture.

-Ye knew he was struggling and yet you-

-I SAID GOODNIGHT, STRETCH. 

Rus took one more step before Sans woke up and all hell went unleashed.

 

 


	5. Monster Determination

Classic shook as the magic wore off, the soothing, almost numbing feel of the silk like touches disappeared in a mere second, the second his brother got close to his soul. The culmination of his being shook, his bones, his magic; everything felt revolted, violated and disgusted. He didn't know why, he didn't know how this happened or when but now the scent of his sibling caused him nausea, that spicy and musky smell making him dizzy, the same face he'd grown to know and love made him nervous all of a sudden, the rhythmic thumping of his soul for once didn't bring that calming and sweet atmosphere with it but a certain darkness that engulfed him and slowly made him suffocate.

Classic opened his eyes.

Rus stopped dead in his tracks, his eyelights staring deep into his small brother's now hollowed out sockets. The permanent grin turned into a neutral expression. Sans blinked once, the blurry picture of the monster now holding him made clear, Papyrus. Classic's breaths came short and shallow, he shook and began to sweat. He started mumbling incoherent words.

-Shit. Put him DOWN. PUT HIM DOWN! a voice that Sans couldn't identify could be heard close to him

_Papyrus Papyrus  Papyrus Papyrus Papyrus Papyrus Papyrus Papyrus Papyrus Papyrus...no more, no more, no more no please no more...hurts_

His vision got dark again as whirring magic could be heard all around him.

_Don't touch me, don't touch me, leave me alone._

The voice yelled again

-RUS FUCKING PUT. HIM. DO-

-No.

He heard a loud crash, something shattered. He could not see, he could only feel. His bones were on fire and they itched. The tips of his phalanges twitched slightly at the pained gasps that echoed through the hall, the voice spoke up again but this time it seemed so very distant that Sans was sure the monster speaking to him was slowly walking away until all noise was replaced by piercing whizzing. 

_I can't take his touch, I can't take his hot breath on me, his gaze on me, his hands invading me, preventing me from feeling, from touching, from hearing, from seeing, from living._

***

Stretch gazed around the dimly lit room, not really paying attention to anything besides the swirling thoughts in his head. What had happened these last few days was beyond stressful. He felt exhausted, craving the peace he utterly deserved after today's fiasco. He knew Sans had issues what he didn't know was how truly serious they were and how much they affected Rus:

-Ouch...

-Shit, sorry, Rus. I was daydreaming...

-It is alright, Stretch. Thank you. I...I must apologize for my unacceptable behavior. I knew my brother was sick and I knew he was dangerous, when he gets a fit like that...it can get quite rough..

-Quite rough? Bud he almost blinded you today...does he...does he always get this violent?

-Yes. My brother changed...ever since Swap passed away. I am sorry you must find out about Sans' defect. Sensory deprivation is something that has taken a toll on his life and there is only one thing keeping him alive...this.

He handed Stretch a small glass container with the same disgusting liquid that was dripping out of the sick monster's soul. He flipped the bottle 'Magic extract- Papyrus' 

-Wha-what's this? Stretch looked at him

-Fake magic...a concentrated form of magic that needs to be inserted directly into the soul to keep falling monsters alive...

-Determination...you're injecting Sans with...Determination? Are you fucking-

-Not any type of Determination. That right there was extracted from a monster, not a human.

Stretch's eyes widened, he couldn't stop staring at the small bottle filled with the supposed medicine. It felt wrong even holding it. Monster extracted Determination. Stretch finally finished patching up Rus' injured eye, he realized the other moved when a low voice mumbled behind him:

-It is for his sake, Stretch. You'd do the same for Blue, I know it. Without it...my brother would be dust by now. Ah and...don't think of me lowly, I never killed anybody for the Determination, it is mine after all.

The door closes, leaving Stretch alone with the sleeping C on the couch of their living room...something was wrong.

 

 

 


	6. Friend

Berry woke up at the crack of Dawn, turning in his and his partner's bed, he reached out to try and find the comfort he was seeking from his soulmate, only to be faced with disappointment. The bed was empty...again. The small, blue eyed monster sighed and got up, stretching and preparing himself for the day. He kept thinking about his job, his training sessions, his cooking classes, the housework that had to be done but sadly nothing really made that small lump in his soul go away. Berry's mind kept thinking back to his partner who seemed to be ditching him lately, "It must be just work" he kept telling himself. Work for Edge lasted way longer than it usually did, it hurt the small monster to even think about the fact that his lover and soulmate might not feel anything for Berry anymore. One night when Edge came back especially late, smelling of alcohol and cheap perfume he couldn't take it anymore. He broke down in front of the monster while Edge, in his half sober state, tried hushing him and apologizing profusely. As dumb as Berry was, he accepted the apology as something sincere, ever since then his partner cut off this habit for a while until a large fight broke between them which, ultimately led to him leaving early in the morning and coming back really late at night. Ever since then, nothing was the same. They didn't talk as much, they became cold towards each other, love making sessions just became dull and almost seemed like a chore until they stopped completely, neither of them actually trying to talk to the other about the issue, just ignoring it and thus ignoring the pain that they were causing the other. Berry wasn't a complete idiot though, he knew that they should just stop, that they should break up, Edge could find himself another monster to play with and he...he could just handle himself. His soul pounded hard at the thought, losing Edge might mean losing a part of him too. They were bonded, not only through magic but through love...or what remained of it. He sniffed as he looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed the dried tears on his cheeks from last night when Edge promised him that he'd come back home earlier today, yet another lie he seemed to be trying to convince himself was true. Another disappointment he awaited patiently. Berry didn't even know why he expected so much of Edge, he was obviously bored of this relationship and of him. 

"I should just stop pretending everything is fine. I should just...just" Berry trembled, the last word refusing to come out of his mouth. He shook and looked up at his reflection again and tried to smile. It was fake, it was forced but it would convince the others that nothing happened, that his life wasn't falling apart right in front of him. He grinned at himself while trying to tie his beloved azure bandanna around his neck. His phalanges trembled 

"AGH! THIS IS JUST..." he frowned annoyed when his first bow came undone, he was so caught up in his own world, he didn't feel a cold and slender hand snake around his shoulder. Berry yelped, shocked. He quickly turned around and noticed a familiar monster. It was Rus, giving him a small and gentle smile. 

"YOU SEEM TO STRUGGLING, MAY I HELP YOU WITH THAT?" He looked down at the blue fabric in his hand and, although, his every bone told him not to, he accepted the help that was being offered to him by the cheerful version of his brother. He didn't say anything when those cold digits brushed up against a especially sensitive spot on his vertebrae, Berry just sighed softly and kept looking at his gloved hands...he rubbed the tips of his phalanges, the new gloves really looked better than the old ones. 

"T-thank you Rus. For helping me and for these gloves, they are lovely. I wasn't able to thank you properly last time..." he blurted out in a very mechanic way, without showing any type of emotion even though there was a grin plastered to his face

"YOU ARE VERY WELCOME! NOW, LET ME SEE HOW YOU LOOK!" Berry turned around meekly, and folded his arms to his chest. He looked up to Rus and noticed that there was something unusual about his  **friend**. There were dark circles from lack of sleep and a bandage carefully wrapped around his left eye socket. Berry's eyes widened in worry.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? OH MY STARS THAT LOOKS TERRIBLE! DOES IT HURT!" His blue eyelights trembled and Rus cackled softly, putting his hand on Berry's shoulder 

"AS A MATTER OF FACT IT DOES HURT A LITTLE BUT IT'S NOTHING I CANNOT CONQUER! IT WAS MERELY...AN ACCIDENT. MY BROTHER BECAME SLIGHTLY DIFFICULT AND I HAD TO CALM HIM DOWN, GOOD THING STRETCH IS AN AMAZING HEALER!" He retorted to the worried monster, who frowned, concerned

"Ah...YES. PAPY DID STUDY HERBS...WELL FOR A VERY LONG TIME. HAH, I-I REMEMBER HIM SNEAKING INTO FATHER'S ROOM AND STEALING BOOKS HE WASN'T ALLOWED TO READ THEN RETURNING THEM THE NEXT DAY" Berry's smile softened at the sweet memory of his childhood. "HOW IS C? HE SEEMED VERY...DISTRESSED LAST TIME I SAW HIM. IS HE-IS HE ANY BETTER?" Rus' smile faded and the warmth in his eyes suddenly turned into a glare. 

"My brother will be fine. Don't bother your little skull with that." There was a short pause, and as if nothing happened the atmosphere around Rus changed back into the happy and careless monster.

"ANYWAY BLUEBERRY, WOULD YOU LIKE TO SPEND THE REST OF THIS LOVELY MORNING IN THE BATHROOM OR WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE SOME COFFEE WITH ME? Berry's face lightened and he giggled

"WITH WHIPPED CREAM?" asked the blue monster, in the same amused tone Rus asked the question. "HOW ELSE CAN YOU DRINK COFFEE? NYEH HEH HEH!" Berry giggled again, the two of them heading downstairs. Rus made the coffee with the promised whipped cream, they joked and talked for a while when Rus noticed his cup along Berry's was empty.

"NYEH, WOULD YOU LIKE ANOTHER CUP, BERRY?" he beamed brightly "NO, NO, THANK YOU VERY MUCH RUS. I APPRECIATE THAT YOU SPENT TIME WITH ME, I REALLY NEEDED IT." Berry sighed, leaning back into the couch with the empty cup in his hand, looking up at the cracked ceiling. They should fix it soon or else the snow might come in. "HEH, HEH NO NEED TO THANK ME, WHAT ARE  **FRIENDS** FOR? HM...IS EDGE STILL ASLEEP? I THOUGHT HE'D BE UP BY THIS HOUR." 

"Edge left for work...hours ago." Berry sniffed, trying to hide his shame and tears behind his bandanna, the room went quiet and as if out of reflex, Rus hugged the small monster. It was over, Blue gave in to his feeling and all the repressed angst, sorrow and pain he's felt came out. The tall monster just rocked back and forth, rubbing Berry's back and waiting for the monster to calm down.

_What a pathetic display._

 


	7. Cheaters never prosper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone. Please excuse any following typos. Thank you!

He hugged tightly and when the small skeleton pulled back, he wished it would've lasted just a second more. Rus brushed a gloved hand on the small monster's cheek wiping away the sorrow that came with tears. Then he spoke gently and softly.

"Blue. What is the matter? Please, I cannot see you in shambles like this..." the small monster just frowned, turning his head and staring at the wall for a moment before he spoke up. Not quite confident his voice wouldn't break.

"It happened not too long ago...Edge and I, we...we had a fight. An awful one. I...I've never-never seen him so mad. He yelled at me. He swore and he...he-" his voice gave in and fresh tears gathered up in his sockets.

"It is alright, Blueberry. Speak only if you feel like so." Rus gently rubbed the sobbing monsters' back and as he leaned in to hug him he spoke. It was bitter. It was sorrow filled and it made Papyrus' dark heart happy.

"He told me he wished we'd have never bonded." Blueberry said, burying his face in his hands and crying loudly. Letting all his emotions take ahold of him. Papyrus frowned but his soul was pounding hard and fast. He was a good actor. The best, he thought. He had convinced many that this happy nature of his was his true self. He was a posionous soul with a painted fake personality. He pretended to care. He pretended to smile. He pretended to cry and he pretended he loved. But slowly his mask was beginning to chip. Showing what lurks beneath. 

"Berry...you can"t possibly be alright with that. Look, I am telling you this because you are a more than a friend to me. You are part of my family. I cannot bare the way he treats you. Berry...it pains me to tell you that...maybe you two should end it.

The small monster came to a halt. Berry didn't know why he felt so...relieved? He knew this couldn't go on for any longer. It was toxic and it was doing more damage than good. He knew he should end it but, he just couldn't. He didn't have the heart to just...just tell Edge that this wasn't working. Maybe Edge didn't care anymore, maybe he'd just shrug it off but Berry couldn't. He was scared of giving up the past they had, the memories they had...everything just, gone. And as if reading his mind, Rus spoke again.

"Berry is it worth holding on if it hurts you more than letting go?"

He said, with his eyelights fixed on the blue monster's shaking phalanges and quivering eyes. The small monster's sharp fingertips dug into his gloves and his teeth clenched, holding back a small sob.

The small encouragements to give in continued.

"Berry...sometimes the things we're scared of doing are the things that make us free...Berry-" he gently scooted closer and put a hand on the other's thigh. "I want you to feel happy...Berry, look at me" 

With that he took the hurt Berry's chin and pulled it so he was facing him. 

"Forget him" he inched closer. "He is only hurting you" Berry could feel how wrong this was. How all his morals just screamed at him to stop before it was too late. "I can make you feel loved and happy once more...please...I-I really love you, Sans." 

.

.

.

T.B.C 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter


	8. Mistakes

Fell had had a shitty day...a shitty week, hell, a shitty month. After countless fights between him and the current captain of The Royal Guard he got demoted back into soldier. His ranks were low and his expectations were high. So he picked up drinking and came home late, never mentioning his work around his...should he dare caĺl Berry his lover anymore? The poor monster had done nothing wrong to deserve somebody like Fell. He came home looking pathetic and woke up next to Berry caring for him. As days passed his situation got worse, both at work and at home. It was a mess, his life was a mess.  
The outings became something normal, he'd leave for work where he'd get treated like a dog. His once loyal soldiers now obeyed a reptile looking monster, one who hated him. The Captain did everything to get Papyrus to leave to Guard, he didn't give in but sometimes he wished he did.  
And Berry...that sweet, innocent creature received all the pent up frustration inside him. It wasn't fair. It really wasn't. They yelled at each other, fought and one day...he said something he knew he would regret his entire life.  
-Flashback-  
"No..YOU PROMISED ME! YOU-YOU-Y-YOU LIAR!" Berry screamed, Fell looked the other way grunting.  
"Why the...the fuck do you care anyway?" He slurred, obviously drunk out of his mind. Again.  
"Why do I care...? MAYBE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! MAYBE BECAUSE IT HURTS ME THAT YOU LIE TO ME ON A DAILY BASIS! DO YOU...Do you ENJOY this?"  
The blue monster's eyes got blurry and wide, tears forming but not falling.  
"You know Berry..." he began, chuckling  
"I sometimes wonder how the FUCK did I stop myself from killing y-yeh. I-I mean...shit, do you EVER shut up...?" Berry gasped, holding a hand to their mouth.  
"Do you want to know why I...I dun come home...every evenin'?" He slurred as he got up from his spot on the couch and walked up to the small monster.  
"I wish we would've never fuckin' met and I wish...I wish- he leaned down to the small monster's level and whispered- we would have never fucking bonded."  
-Flashback ends-  
He looked at the cup of tea in his hand while thinking about the disgusting thing he had said. He wasn't worth anything, let alone Berry's love. He was...nothing.  
"Yo bonehead!"  
A boisterous voice yelled from behind. He sighed and looked back at Undyne, he has been sitting in his friend's house for hours, he skipped work today. He felt like he couldn't take it anymore unless he talked it out with a trustworthy person. Undyne his best friend was the best options:  
"Need anotha cup...?"  
He just shook his head without looking her in the eye. She sighed an sat down next to him.  
"YOU...YOU'RE NOT RETURNING, ARE YOU UNDYNE?"  
"To the Guard..? No. As long as we are treated the way we are, no. Those assholes are all lazy and useless pieces of shit, I am not going back until that changes and we both know when that will happen."  
"WHEN THE KING DIES..."  
"Exactly..." whispered Undyne, he looked at her catching a glimpse of remorse in her eye.  
"Enough about me. How are the things between you and the softie?"  
His face turned grim and Undyne knew she had hit a sore spot  
"Bad...I messed up Undyne. I said shit that is unforgiveable...I just can't apologize for it. I came home drunk and-"  
"Whoa whoa...you DRANK?" she said in a really annoyed toned, he shrank in his seat more and only nodded.  
"You know Papyrus I never thought you could reach this low. What the fuck happened to you? Look at me."  
She got up, staring into Edge's eyelights.  
"Are you a pitiful monster...?" She asked  
"I...UNDYNE WHAT..." he mumbled, fidgeting. Undyne's brows furrowed annoyed.  
"I ASKED. Are. You. A. Pitiful. Monster? Because I don't remember raising you to be this self-pitying selfish lil bitch!" She growled  
"I am not a pitiful monster" he answered quietly  
"LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU! ARE. YOU. WEAK?"  
"NO!" he yelled, suddenly feeling something. A blaze of fury dancing along his ribs and fueling his soul.  
"WHAT ARE YOU, PAPYRUS?" She growled, raising to her full heigth  
"I AM PAPYRUS OF UNDERFELL, SOON TO BE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD."  
Undyne grabbed him by the collar yanking his face inches away from hers  
"Then fucking act like one. Not like a whimpering drunk coward. Go and fucking apologize to your blue eyed partner before I kick your fucking ass here and now."  
And for once Fell felt a pang in his soul. Was it pride? Was it remorse? Was it shame? It didn't matter. All that mattered was that he needed to fix things. Now.  
.  
.  
.  
Back at the house, Papyrus stood still as the small Berry made one of the biggest mistakes in his life. He gave in.


	9. Echoes

Papyrus leaned in, he chuckled lowly as he saw the blue monster shiver. He grabbed their back, running his long and thin phalanges on the other's spine. Whispering empty promises that he knew were lies. Why would he do this? Why would The Great Papyrus succumb to using Berry's broken relationship as a way to make the other cheat on Edge...? Well as great as he was, he couldn't do everything on his own. He needed someone who would, under no circumstances raise any suspicion of being involved with his plan.

One day, a day that is getting closer by the minute, he'll have to leave this world behind. He will have to find a new alternate universe where him and his sibling will be safe for a while. Then he will move on to the next one. He is not allowed to make mistakes or he will end up like Sans...he cannot afford that. He can't afford to live with the memory of losing his friends, he only needs his brother, nobody else. If he is safe then nothing else matters, nobody else matters. 

He looked down at the monster, gasping in his hold. Their joints were tinted a light shade of blue and their eyes were hazy. 

"P-P-Papy-AH~"

The protest died down in his throat when the larger of the two kissed him slowly, Blue closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of the other's magic so close to his own. Blue had so many regrets, so many things he wished he would've done differently and this here, this betrayal of whatever love remained in him for Edge was the zenith of it all. He teared up unwillingly, feeling the last of protests die down, his mind giving up and finally...after so many cruel weeks, he let go of Edge. His soul broke the bond.

***

Edge scowled at himself, how could he be so pathetic? Making Berry feel at fault for his own issues, using the other for his kindness. Disgusting! But he was going to make it right. He hoped, he prayed that if he comes begging back to Berry, the other might reconsider forgiving him. The imposing skeleton was walking through Waterfall, through the endless echo flower fields. Memories of his childhood flashed before his eyes. Red, him, both of them happy and careless, running around and whispering random things to the flowers, which would repeat them over and over. Their father, a proud monster, looking over the two small children and smiling fondly. Edge smiled to himself as one of the sweeter memories of the past haunted his mind. But as he moved forward, out of the echo flower fields, he was stopped by a whisper. He looked down and saw a small echo flower. It looked somewhat different from the rest, its petals glittering and shimmering in the soothing blue light. The beautiful teal shifted to a deep navy blue and then back to teal with a hint of green. He picked the small flower up and whispered lowly.

"I love you"

The flower repeated. Over and over. He smiled and closed his eyes, thinking back to Berry. The sweet and kind monster who made him swoon. Without realizing, he teared up. He didn't know how much he missed his mate up until this point. He tucked the little flower in his pocket and headed home. His strides were long and fast and soon Edge found himself in Snowdin. He sighed once his house came into his peripheral vision, was he ready to do this? He had practiced a speech, he went over what he had to say a thousand times already but he somehow felt unprepared. Truthfully, he was being quite optimistic, what if Berry didn't want to see him anymore...? He'd probably dust. He had nothing besides Red and Blue. And losing Berry would mean losing a part of him. A part of him that he needed to feel whole, a part of him that he abused these past few weeks.

He looked at the wooden door, in a frightened and somewhat remorseful way. His hands shook as he held the small flower. A few more seconds passed...

"What are you waiting for, you dumbass, go apologize!" he told himself

"Beg. Maybe they'll take pity" he thought

His soul was pounding in his rib cage when he raised his hand and brought it a few inches from the door in an attempt to knock. He was stopped. A sudden pain laced his soul and his eyelights shrunk. His soul tightened and he felt...empty...lost...vulnerable and small. There was a dull ache at back of his chest. Edge stood there frozen, Snowdin's chilly wind blowing his scarf away. He didn't move an inch, feeling numb. The hot, crimson tears that had formed were dripping from his cheekbones. His jaw opened a little, his hot breath visible as he mumbled a single word.

"No..."

The flower repeated.

 

"No...No...No..."

 

Over and over. Forever.


	10. Dearest diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Dear diary, I died today

Dear diary,

 

Recently, the nightmares that gnaw at my mind every night have gotten worse. The medicine I received doesn't work. My alternates...everybody, is worried because I passed out during dinner. There was no point in lying and telling them I was fine when I clearly wasn't, so I let them take care of me for a little while. I saw how upset everybody was with me because I had refused to accept their care, not my brightest move really. I still remember looking around the room and seeing my sibling on a chair next to me, his hand covering his eyes as he was bent over, his stature a grieving one. I made him feel that way, I am horrible. The rest of my alternates and their respective siblings all looked at me with worry, sadness and even anger in their eyes. I felt...well there is no hiding it, I felt ashamed. All of the stares burned into my body like hot iron...one particular one stood out though. One gaze had been fixated upon the medicine and magic which was getting slowly transmitted to my soul. That one gaze of a small child with the brightest eyelights in the entire Underground now looked at me with what I assumed was disappointment. How dare I dim the life in the eyes of my child?

...

Dear diary,

 

Today was exceptional. There are many things that have been a little off today. First and foremost. It started raining, in Snowdin. This is maybe the most peculiar thing that's happened since we moved in here with The Underfell and UnderSwap brothers. Yes, Underswap is indeed a tad bit different than our own universe but...rain? Stretch is also worried, even more worried than I am. He is trying to convince me that he is feeling alright but I can see right through his facade. He fears he will lose his family, that he is going to lose Blue again, that he is going to lose the one thing that kept him sane all this time...my precious child, ƦꝊ✌ⱥℕ [Error: 404] and I.

...

Dear diary,

 

Things seem to go from bad to worse. The Underground is in a constant state of panic because of the sudden and odd weather changes and the mysterious disappearances that have been occurring these past few weeks. All schools are closed, guards everywhere, people getting violent out of pure panic. All of us are awaiting an apocalypse, for the war between us and the humans to start again, for something; because this maddening silence is damaging our hope. My brother has been acting extremely weird as well. His speech, gestures, uncontrollable twitching...the crude way he acts towards ƦꝊ✌ⱥℕ [Error: 404] is just so unlike him. I had a fight with him today and I still feel guilty for the things I have said but, they needed to be put out there. Stretch comforted me and told me he will keep an eye on him as I am still bedridden. I just hope nothing worsens and that he doesn't do something that he might regret later on.

...

Dear diary,

 

The Underground is almost completely empty, some monsters even committed suicide due to low HoPe. I have not been recovering well either, my soul is still flaking fragments and shards, I don't think I have much time left. I think there is only one thing holding my body together right now. The thought that if I were to die, I'd leave my child with a single parent and a pile of dust to clean. I cannot do this to him, I will keep on living. Stretch's been following my brother around and just as I guessed he was up to something after all. My brother, according to Stretch, has been visiting the old lab. It is very weird since he never showed any interest in what lay beneath, in the cellar. He always called science a "MYSTERY FAR TOO COMPLEX FOR HIM"...I think. My suspicions grew but I checked him, he has no LV, so that means he didn't do anything...stupid. Stars above please help us all get through this.

...

Dear diary,

 

Fell has gone missing and I feel like I am going insane. There are close to no monsters left and everybody is in a state of constant panic, the weirdest thing is that there is no trace of these monsters, no dust no goodbye notes, nothing! They just...vanished. Blue has been comforting the grieving Underfell version of himself but I feel like it is starting to become pointless. I know what I would do if I lost my sibling, it is only a matter of hours until...something bad happens again. I am fearing for my family's life. What would I do if Stretch or ƦꝊ✌ⱥℕ [Error: 404] died?? Stars I don't want to think about it and as for my brother, he is getting more and more cold towards me and, well, everybody else besides...besides Blue.

...

Dear ᷋ ᷌ ᷍ ᷎ ᷏ ᷓ,

 

Today we all ᷋ ᷌ ᷍but ᷎ ᷏ ᷓ᷋he ᷌ ᷍ ᷎lost ᷏ ᷓ᷋ ᷌ ᷍ ᷎ ᷏ ᷓ and I ᷋ ᷌ ᷍ ᷎ ᷏ ᷓ᷋crazy ᷌ ᷍ ᷎ ᷏ ᷓ᷋ ᷌ ᷍ ᷎ ᷏ ᷓ but ᷋ ᷌ ᷍ ᷎ ᷏ ᷓ᷋ ᷌a dust pile ᷍ ᷎ ᷏ ᷓ᷋ ᷌ ᷍ ᷎ ᷏ ᷓ

**Help me**

**Papyrus**

 

 

Rus closed the diary and looked at the fire burning brightly in the fireplace. He threw the small notebook in, watching as the pages succumbed to the flames. He turned around and smiled at Blue, who was still passed out on the couch. His plan was working splendidly, way better than last time when he let that arrogant fuck get in his way, which almost lead to Sans' death. He let things go too far and the world almost deleted him too. That will not happen again though, he is prepared this time.


End file.
